the_real_sherlock_holmesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementary episode list
This page is for elementary episode list . Episode 1-"Pilot" Joan Watson is assigned as the sober companion of Sherlock Holmes who left rehab on the day of his release.When they first meet Sherlock explains to Wastson about how he was a consultant of Scotland Yard for solving homocides before he began using drugs.Afterwards Holmes and Watson have to solve crimes that are being committed by a serial killer.While solving the case Sherlock and Joan get into an argument were joan threatens to get sherlock a new companion. Episode 2-"While You Were Sleeping" Holmes and Watson investigate the murders of two illegitimate children of a wealthy business man,but matters are complicated when a witness identifies a woman in a coma- and the man's legitimate daughter- as the murderer. Episode 3- "Child Predator" Sherlock and Watson investigate a child abduction which involves a serial killer named balloon man,as he leaves balloons at every crime scene,but matters are complicated when his first victim is rescued after living with the kidnapper for almost a decade. Episode 4- "Rat Race" Holmes and Watson take on the case that involves the death of a Wall Street executive overdosed on heroin,in spite of Holmes' dislike for bankers.Also,Watson tries to resume her dating. Episode 5- "Lesser Evils" While trying to find out more about why Watson left her old job,Holmes begins to suspect something fishy about patients at the hospital dying of natural causes,leading to an elusive Angel of Death. Episode 6- "Flight Risk" After investigating the sight of a plane crash Sherlock deducts that there was foul play involved. Episode 7- "One Way To Get Off" Holmes investigates the possibility that a serial killer may have returned,meanwhile,Watson learns more about Sherlock Episode 8- "The Long Fuse" Sherlock investigate the reason why a bomb went off four years after it was supposed to,while Watson tries to find a sponser that will replace her after she leaves. Episode 9- "The Leviathan" Holmes and Watson investigate how a seemingly impregnable vault is broken into,Watson is visited by her mother. Episode 10- "Dirty Laundry" Sherlock and Joan investigate the murder of a general manager of a high end manhattan hotel whose body is found inside a industrial washing machine. Meanwhile,since Joans time with Sherlock is almost up,he offers her an apprenticeship. Episode 11- "M." Sherlock is reunited with M., a dangerous british criminal who hangs his victims upside down and drains them of all their blood,he appears to have followed Sherlock to New York. Meanwhile,Joans has reservations about leaving Sherlock and taking on a new client. Episode 12- "The Red Team" Holmes, while suspended from consulting with the NYPD, cant resist investigating the death of a conspiracy theorist and stumbles on a string of killings related to a national security risk. Episode 13- "The Deductionist" While chasing down a serial killer who escaped from custody, an FBI profiler and ex-lover of Holmes comes back into his life. Meanwhile, Watson is evicted from her apartment because of the man she let stay there. Episode 14- "A Giant Gun, Filled With Drugs" Holmes tries to figure out who kidnapped the daughter of his ex-drug dealer, while Watson worries about Holmes's sobriety when he is around the drug dealer. Episode 15- "Details" When Detective Bell is assaulted in a drive by and the main suspect is found dead later, Bell is suspected to be the murderer out of revenge, so Holmes and Watson must prove him to be innocent, also Holmes offers Watson a chance to become his apprentice. Episode 16- "Possibility Two" Holmes investigates when a wealthy philanthropist thinks he was purposely infected witha a incurable disease, Holmes sends Watson to a suspicious dry cleaners to train her deductive skills. Episode 17- "Dejja Vu All Over Again" Whaile Watson is sent on her first solo case Sherlock investigates the death of a woman who was pushed in front of a train after being handed a bouquet of flowers. Episode 18- "Snow Angels" A security gaurd is murdered during the robbery of a new release of cell phones, Holmes and Watson find out that it is a smokescreen for an even bigger crime and must pervent it from happening.Meanwhile one of Sherlock's old friends stay at his house while recovering from a breakup.